Hana's Words
by xXxCatchMexXx
Summary: There aren't a lot of Neil x Rio/Rachel fics, so I'ld like to do make one. Please read. I hope you like it. :D WARNING: Short chapters...
1. Chapter One: Nice to Meet You

**Chapter One: Nice to Meet You**

I have only been here for a short while. I enjoy being here, and the people seem sweet, especially Hana. Still, I miss my hometown and my friends back in the city.

I'm not trying to complain. My parents were so proud of me when I decided to move back. I can't change my mind, now.

I exit my house, ready for another day. As I walk up the familiar, dusty path, I am met by a cow.

"Aw," I whisper to her, "aren't you sweet?"

"Hey," someone shouts, making me jump, "you there! Are you Juliet?"

I look just beyond the cow to see a teenaged boy with a grim expression on his face. He has bright blond hair that makes him look like he just woke up.

I respond, "Um, yes. I'm Juliet. It's nice to meet you." My eyes meet his ruby red ones.

"I'm Neil," he tells me. "I run the Animal Store in this town. Old man Dunhill sends me to give his regards."

"It's nice to meet you." My eyes flick to the cow.

"Oh, this?" he asks. "Think of it as a contribution to your stock." He doesn't smile as he speaks.

I blush. "Really? It's for me?" I reach out to pet the cow, but she just stares at me blankly.

"Don't get me wrong," Neil snaps, startling me again. "It's a present from Dunhill. I'm just the messenger."

"Thank you," I reply. I touch the cow warily and she mooes quietly, closing her eyes.

Neil asks, "How about a name?" As he says this, his voice softens slightly and I turn to look at him.

"Ushi?" I pitch out to him.

"Whatever, it's your cow." He pauses and I don't try to mask the hurt on my face. He changes the subject. "This one doesn't normally trust people. I had a hard time bringing her here. I think she's quite fond of you."

I smile. "Really?"

"What can I do?" he asks, not exactly answering my question. "It was her farewell gift. I'll give it to you as a present, but just this one time."

He pulls out a milker and a few other tools. I take them gratefully. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Do you even know how to take care of animals?" he asks suspiciously.

I nod. "Well, yes. Sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean? Listen, I'm not giving this cow to someone who 'sort of' knows how to take care of her." His red eyes narrow.

I pause. "Yes? I mean, yes. I do."

"If anything happens to her, I won't forgive you." He takes a breath. "Okay, well, my store is open from Monday to Thursday and the hours are from 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM. We're closed on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, so make sure to buy everything you need beforehand. Got it?"

I nod. "Wait, where is your store?"

"My shop is located on the Town Plaza, so it's closed on rainy days."

"Okay. Thank you."

Neil continues, "So, I'll be heading back. Ushi is counting on you, so make sure you take proper care of her."

"Thank you," I repeat as he turns on his heel. "I'll see you later."

He doesn't respond. I lead Ushi into my barn and sit beside her on the dirty floor.

"He's a strange guy, isn't he?" I ask the cow, brushing her. "Yet, he seems sweet. I hope we become friends."

Author's Note: Please review my story, and look out for an update, soon. :D The next chapter should be the first time Juliet goes to the store. Thank you!


	2. Chapter Two: Neil's Animals

**Chapter Two: Neil's Animals**

As I finish brushing Ushi, I stand and notice that her feed box is empty. I check the time. 10:12 AM.

"I'll be back," I promise my cow, "and I'll have food."

I put the brush back into my rucksack and hurry out. I go past Hana's house and thread my way through to the Town Plaza. Just as he said, Neil is there with a small enclosure. Animals mill around the pasture. They all stop to look at me, even Neil.

"Hi," I greet him.

"Welcome to Neil's Animals. What's your business?"

I tell him, "I need some fodder for Ushi. How much?"

He tells me the amount and I purchase as much as I can fit in my rucksack. "Thank you, Neil."

"Yeah. Right."

I leave and go straight to the barn. I put some fodder into the feeding box and place the rest in the feeding dispenser.

"Here you go, Ushi," I tell her. "I hope you like it. I'm going to Hana's house, but I'll be back later, okay?"

I head to Hana's house. When I get there, Hana is behind her counter. She looks over to see who it is.

"Oh, Juliet," she greets me. "I assume you've met Neil?"

I nod. "Yes. What do you know about him?"

"Neil?" she asks. "Nothing, really. I know that he cares about animals, but I'm sure you've figured that out, already." She chuckles.

"What about his family?" I ask.

Hana hesitates. "He doesn't really speak very often. I haven't talked to him very much, but he seems like a very sweet boy. Maybe you could help him to get out of his shell."

"Me?" I laugh. "He hates me."

"That's impossible," she replies. "If you love animals and he loves animals, he can't hate you."

I glance at her. "I'm not sure that logic is sound, but I appreciate it."

"I only speak the truth, Juliet."

I smile. "Thank you, Hana. I'll see you later."

"Don't forget," she tells me. "You can change him. You can change this entire town."

I nod and wave to her. "Goodbye." I leave her store and go back to Neil's store.

"What? You back again?" he asks.

I nod. "I wanted to give you this." I hand him a Moondrop Flower that I'd found earlier.

"Really? I like this. Thanks, Juliet." He takes it and puts it in a vase on his counter. "How is Ushi?"

"She's good. She's really kind."

He nods. "Yeah. Take good care of her."

"Okay. I will."

That night, I sleep soundly, wondering if Hana's right.

Author's Note: Things might progress a little faster than they should, but I promise they won't be married for a while. Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three: Black Heart

**Chapter Three: Black Heart**

I've had Ushi for about three weeks, now. Every day, I check up on Neil. He still hasn't really been exactly friendly, but Hana claims I'm getting to him.

On a Friday morning, I enter Neil's house. I see a man standing there, glaring at Neil.

Neil yells, "Like I said, it was a mistake to sell it to you."

I jump. The man, angered, laughs. "Hah! Some shopkeeper you are. I'll never buy animals from you again."

Suddenly, Neil is icily calm. "That's fine by me. I'll never sell animals to someone like you again."

"Gah," the man sighs. "what a waste of time this was." He gets to the door, but I'm blocking his way. "Hey, out of my way!" he shouts. "I'm leaving."

I stumble backward and fall. The man steps over me, muttering under his breath. I regain my balance and go up to Neil.

"Oh, it's you," he grumbles. "What do you want?"

"What happened?" I ask him.

His eyes narrow. "This has nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone."

I pause, tears stinging my eyes for some dumb reason.

"Don't make that face," he responds. "You're acting like I was picking on you."

I still don't say anything.

"Okay, okay. You win. You'll leave me alone if I tell you about it, right?" He takes a breath. "That guy with the bad attitude who was in here before is a customer of mine. He came to complain about a cow I sold to him."

"Why?"

He blows his breath out. "It seems the cow I sold him got sick. He seems to think that I sold him a sickly cow on purpose. I asked him how he's been looking after the cow, and it turns out he's been treating it really badly. So it quickly descended into a fight."

I take this all in.

"Okay, I'm done."

"What about the sick cow?" I ask.

Neil stops. "Argh, you're right. I need to give some medicine to the poor thing or it'll be done for." He puts a hand over his face. "Right. If I run, I can still make it."

He takes off and I wonder if I should leave. Instead, I stay there, pacing anxiously. What if the cow dies?

Neil comes back in and sees me. "What, you're still here? You want to know what happened? I took some animal medicine to the guy. I also gave him some advice on how to better look after the cow. It might not make a difference, but at least I tried."

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile.

"What're you smiling for, eh?" he asks me, glaring. I blink. "T-thanks for that, by the way. If you hadn't been here, I don't think I'd have given that poor cow a second thought. I was so angry."

Hana's words come into mind, but I brush them away.

"Y-You've got work to do, too, right? Go on, get out of here! I'm busy, too. See you later."

I nod. "Okay, bye, Neil." I exit the house and head to Hana's.

Author's Note: I'll probably do a heart event, then a chapter of random stuff, then another heart event. Please review!


	4. Chapter Four: Getting to Know You

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know You**

After brushing, feeding and milking Ushi, I head out to Neil's house. He's lying on his bed, sleeping, even though it's already about 9:30 in the morning.

"Neil?" I ask softly. He doesn't respond and I'm not sure what to do. The only thing I know is that I'm not going to sit here and watch him sleep.

I repeat it. "Neil?"

A crimson eye opens to look at me. He bolts upright. "Oh. Juliet. What're you doing in my house? When I'm sleeping?"

"I was just coming to give you this." I hand him a plate of Shrimp Chili. "I thought you could have it for-"

He takes it from me. "Huh, what is this? Is this for me? No, I can't take this, Juliet."

"Yes, you can. You give me a cow, I give you this. Why, do you not like it?" I worry.

"I do. I'll take it, but I'm not giving it back, you know."

"That's the meaning of gift. The giver generally doesn't take the gift back." I grin.

He blinks. "Thanks, Juliet. Do you mind if I start eating, now?"

"It's your house," I point out. He eats. "How is it?"

"It's good." He stops. "I mean, it's okay. Um. Yeah."

This is the way we speak, now. It seems that Neil is better at interacting at animals than with humans. Still, we have this relationship that no one else in the town seems to understand. Hana insists I'm changing him, but I'm not too sure.

"Hey." He snaps me out of it. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh. Neil?"

He looks up. "What?"

"Are we... friends?"

He regards me. "Whatever. I mean, I guess. You could say that. Why, are we friends to you?"

"Yes. We are."

"Then, sure. Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't know," I respond honestly.

He asks, "You're friends with Hana, right?"

"You could say that." I reply.

"Isn't she a little... weird?" he asks. He eats a little more of the dish, closing his eyes.

I tell him, "Sometimes, but she said she hardly ever talks to you."

"Lately, whenever I see her, she calls me over to talk to me. You know what, why am I telling you this? Thanks for the chili, now please leave. I have to work, and I bet you do, too."

"Right." I get up and wave. "Bye, Neil."

Author's Note: By the way, I change some words or punctuation in heart events because I think it works better that way. Please review!


	5. Chapter Five: Purple Heart

**Chapter Five: Purple Heart**

I enter Neil's house to see Rod, a boy who just moved into the town. He looks at me.

"Hello, Juliet. Are you here to see Neil, too?"

I nod. "Yes. What're you doing here?"

"I was walking my dog and dropped in to see him on my route," he explains, smiling as usual. "I'm going home. See you later."

"Bye, Rod." After the door closes, I head over to where Neil is. He's facing a small dog with a white body and black ears.

"Hey, you're a cutie, aren't you?" he asks the dog. My eyes widen. "Rod's just gone to get something he forgot. Don't worry, we'll wait for him to come back together, 'kay?"

I stand there, confused. Is this really Neil?

The dog turns and starts walking away. Neil calls after it, but the dog goes right over to me, knocking me over. I giggle.

"H-hey!" Neil shouts. The voice he used for the dog is gone. "How long have you been standing there? You s-surprised me."

I don't say anything and he steps closer.

"How long have you been standing there?" he repeats. "You didn't see... see any of that, did you?"

I pause. "What are you talking about?"

He narrows his eyes. "Forget I said anything. Rod left me here with his dog while he went back to his house. I don't have time for this, though. In fact, I was going to drop it off. Want to come?"

"Sure," I reply.

We go to Rod's house together. Rod looks over at us. "Why are you here? I was just about to head back to your house."

"I'm bringing your dog back for you," Neil answers. "I can't do you favors all day long, you know."

Rod shakes his head. "You're the one who said you'd look after my dog. You offered, in fact."

"Enough," Neil demands. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Here's your dog, now I'm going. See you later, Juliet."

We watch him leave and Rod asks, "What's up with Neil?"

I tell him what happened and Rod laughs. "He must know you saw him playing with the dog and came here to hide his embarrassment." He steps closer and I swallow. "Neil's got a bit of a sharp tongue, but he's actually a really kind guy. I have a feeling you know that, though, don't you, Juliet?"

I tell him, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just be a good friend to him, okay?"

I nod wordlessly. "Okay. Thanks. Bye, Rod."

"Bye, Juliet."

Author's Note: :D Yay, the True Neil.


	6. Chapter Six: The Ring

**Chapter Six: The Ring**

Time passes by and Hana continues to insist Neil is changing. One day, I enter Neil's house to see him fazing out.

"Neil?" I ask.

He jumps. "Oh. Juliet. Perfect timing. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Okay. Yes?"

"Hmm. Let's go to the mountaintop."

"But I just walked all the way here," I complain jokingly, trying to make him smile. He doesn't.

"Let's go." He pulls me to the mountaintop. Once we're there, he stays silent, just staring at me.

"Um."

"Ah, I've been staring at you. Sorry. Um... well, Juliet, is there anyone you'd want to, you know, I don't know, date? Or something?"

My heart nearly stops.

"I-if not, maybe I could be your date? I mean, we could date?"

Not trusting my voice, I pull out a ring set.

"I-I see. I suppose that means we'll try dating each other." He takes the ring for the guy and slips the other on my finger. "I don't really have any idea how to proceed from here. I, I guess I'll just go, now. O-or do you want to come back to my house? Or...?"

"I think I'm going to go talk to Hana, if that's all right."

"Oh. O-okay. I'll walk you there."

I smile. "Thank you."

When we get to Hana's store, her door flies open, nearly knocking Neil in the face. He steps back.

"Oh, hello, Neil, Juliet," Hana greets us. "It's so nice to see you."

Neil pauses. "Yeah, well, I'll see you later." He rushes away to his house and Hana turns to me.

"Come in, Juliet," Hana tells me. I step inside and, as soon as the door closes, she looks at my hand. "I knew it."

"He just asked me to be his girlfriend," I admit.

"You really did change him, Juliet. You really did."

Author's Note: I sort of skipped the in-between chapter because I got writer's block... please review. :D


	7. Chapter Seven: Green Heart

**Chapter Seven: Green Heart**

I'm about to pick up a Moondrop Flower when I hear a loud moo. I look down to see Neil doubled over, panting.

"H-hey, wait a moment," he shouts to the cow. He sees me. "Quick, Juliet, grab her!"

I reach out, but the cow dodges me. I try to run after it, but it disappears. Neil catches up to me.

"And you call yourself a farmer?" he asks me rudely. I blink multiple times and turn away from him, feeling hurt.

He pauses. "... Okay, that was going too far. It's my fault for letting her get away from me to start with." I don't say anything. "I guess it might be asking a lot, but do you think you could help me catch her?"

"Sure," I reply.

"Great, let's get going." When we get to the top, he turns to me. "I'm sorry for being so nasty to you back there. Why'd you still come with me?"

"I like you, Neil," I reply.

"What? You like me? What are you, soft in the head? Why would you say something like that here? Don't mess with me, Juliet." He starts stalking off, but asks, "Aren't you going to help me?"

I just look at him.

He blushes. "Come on, Juliet." We stroll along for a while before he whispers, "There. There she is."

The cow is staring into the Goddess's Pond. I ask, "Ready?"

We leap at her and she mooes. Neil attaches what I can only describe as a leash to the cow's collar.

"Thanks, Juliet. And... I was happy with what you said back there, too. Thanks. I... like you too."

I grin. "Really?"

"Don't smile like that. I'm going home. See you later." He leaves quickly.

Author's Note: Um... I don't think I'm going to do an extra chapter in between. Maybe sometimes. I'm sorry? Please review. :D


	8. Chapter Eight: Yellow Heart

**Chapter Eight: Yellow Heart**

I enter Neil's house, only to bump into Neil himself. His chest crashes into mine and he blushes furiously. He stumbles backward.

"Oh, Juliet. You surprised me. Um." He runs a hand through his messy blond hair. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Well, I was going to take a walk. Do you want to come?"

"Okay, let's go."

He tells me, "I'm going to take you to a really special place. Come on."

He leads me to a cliff overlooking a waterfall. "Wow."

"Look at that raging water. When I'm here, I can just forget everything bad and just relax. You know?"

I look at him. "Yeah. I do."

He smiles. "That's why we're together. You truly understand me, don't you, Juliet?"

I reply, "I like to think so. Neil, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He laughs. "You sound like a therapist. But, the truth is... I've been thinking about my old man a lot."

"Your what?"

"My dad. When I was a little younger, all I wanted to do was get away from him. Now, sometimes, I really miss him."

I lean against him. "Why can't you just contact him?"

"I don't know how. I just wish I could talk to him about my life here, but I can't. I'd tell him about the animals, about this town, about you..."

I lie down, putting my head in his lap. I point. "Look, the first star." I close my eyes and wish for Neil to make contact with his father, by some miracle.

Author's Note: Please review! I think the next thing will be a conversation with Hana, then the proposal. :)


	9. Chapter Nine: Hana

**Chapter Nine: Hana...**

When I enter Hana's store, she smiles. "Good morning, Juliet."

"Hi, Hana. Um, you know... I'd like to thank you for being there for me and for telling me to keep holding on with Neil."

A few weeks ago, Neil and I had gotten into the most awful fight. I came to Hana's in tears and she convinced me to stay with him.

Hana tells me, "I knew you could change that boy. Dunhill was telling me how he was worried about Neil. After all, Neil was the only youthful, single boy in this town."

"I think anyone who's around his age could have changed him," I tell her. "It's just that I was the one who happened to move in. You make me sound like a Messiah or something."

"No, Juliet, it had to be you." For a while, she doesn't say anything. Then, she tells me, "There was another girl, here, about a year ago. She was sweet, but she never tried to even have a relationship with Neil."

"Really?"

Hana nods. "She was sent here by her parents. Neil was a little interested, if you need to know, but she didn't care about him. He was heartbroken.

"You changed him. I mean it. Okay?"

"Okay...?" I swallow. "Hana?"

She turns to me. "Hmm?"

"How do you know if... you're in love?"

Hana grins. "You'll know." She sets out a bag of seeds. "You'll... know."

Author's Note: That was possibly the shortest chapter ever, but... yeah... please review.


	10. Chapter Ten: Yes!

**Chapter Ten: Yes!**

I enter Neil's house to see him staring into space. When the door closes behind me, he turns.

"Yo, Juliet... you came to see me. You're just the person I wanted to see." He closes his eyes. "There's something I want to ask you. Come with me for a bit."

He leads me to the Goddess's Pond and sits on the edge of it, his legs dangling over the pond. I do the same.

"Um," he begins, not looking at me. "... Um, Juliet... wh-what do you think about marriage?"

My eyes widen. Is he asking...?

"We've been going out for a while, right?" he asks, blushing furiously. "We should really make our intentions clear, don't you think?"

"I-I don't understand."

"It's just that I've been thinking that I want to start a... a family with you." He looks down at the pond, but my head snaps up. He keeps speaking. "If you want to be with me even a fraction as much as I want to be with you... why don't we get married?"

I look at him, with his maroon coat, his serious, crimson eyes, his grim line of a mouth, and his messy blond hair.

"Yes... yes." I beam. "Of course. I love you." I pull out the blue feather, which he takes.

"From now on, let's share our lives with each other. You better listen up. I'm only going to say this once... I love you more than anyone else in the world."

He takes my hand and, I promise, I see the Goddess smiling.

Author's Note: Yay! Please review.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Wish

**Chapter Eleven: Wish**

When Neil wakes up, I'm already up, sitting on my side of the bed, hugging my knees to my chest. He faces me. "Good morning, Juliet."

"We're married," I whisper.

Neil laughs. "Yeah. Pretty weird feeling, huh?"

"Neil?" I ask. "You know how I haven't been around very often?"

Neil nods. "Yeah, I've noticed that, but I figured it's just because you're working all the time."

"Well... I'd like you to meet someone." I get off the bed, open the door, and lead a man inside.

Neil's eyes get huge as he looks at the man. The man has yellow-blond hair streaked with grey. He has brown eyes and a smile.

"Dad?" Neil breathes.

The man grins. "Neil."

Neil rolls off the bed and ambles over to his dad, almost as if he's walking on air. "Dad? Are you really...?"

"It's nice to see you, Neil. So, you live here? It's a nice town. Lots of nice people. Including your wife, here."

"Thank you," I tell him, blushing.

Neil's dad puts his arm around Neil's shoulders. Neil laughs. "Thanks for coming, dad. Juliet... how'd you find him?"

"Let's just say," I reply, "that wishes do come true."

Author's Note: Hm. Sorry, that last thing sounded really corny. But this whole story IS corny... so...


	12. Chapter Twelve: Surprise?

**Chapter Twelve: Surprise?**

"Good morning, Juliet," Neil greets me. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"O-okay..." I sway slightly, clinging onto the counter.

Neil kneels down. "Juliet? Are you okay? You look really pale."

"I..." I suddenly feel horribly faint. Nothing.

In my daze, I hear Neil shout. "Hang in there, Juliet!"

I feel him picking me up. I hear his heartbeat, fast. I hear a door opening and the doctor's voice, then Neil's, but I can't make out their words.

When I open my eyes, Neil is speaking. "What the heck just happened, Dr. Klaus? What's wrong with Juliet? Don't tell me her life is at risk."

Dr. Klaus shakes his head. "What is this nonsense you talk about? There is absolutely nothing wrong with her, or with her baby."

Neil stumbles backward and my heart skips a beat.

Dr. Klaus's strangely shaped eyebrows raise. "You are pregnant. You two are going to be parents! Congratulations."

"Wow... we're having... a kid?" Neil's shaking.

Dr. Klaus launches into a whole speech about how to take care of myself from now on, but I can hardly hear him.

When we get back, Neil can't meet my eyes. "Um... how... how are you feeling? Don't sugarcoat it."

"I'm feeling okay, now," I reply honestly. "Wonderful, actually." I beam at him.

"I'll work really hard, from now on, okay?" Neil looks determined and I watch him, smiling.

Author's Note: Please review. :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Miracle

**Chapter Thirteen: Miracle**

I wake up to find Neil staring at me intensely.

"Um," I start, feeling uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, sorry. Just wondering when you were going to wake up." Neil steps back and I get off the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." I glance at the clock. 8:00 AM? I slept for a very long time. I put a hand on my stomach.

"I'll start making breakfast." Neil gets up to go, but I grab his arm. He nearly falls over. "What's wrong?"

I can't speak, so I take his hand and place it on my stomach. He doesn't understand until the baby kicks.

"Is that...?" Neil's eyes widen.

I nod. "That's our baby, Neil."

I watch as Neil tears up. "That's... that's it, huh? I'd better call my dad."

After Neil's reunion with his father, Neil's dad had to go back. They exchanged numbers so they could stay in contact.

"Neil?"

He turns. "What is it?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask him.

Neil considers this. "I don't care. I'll love him or her either way, equally. What about you?"

"I agree. I just can't wait to meet the baby."

Author's Note: Please review. :D


	14. Chapter Fourteen: From Now On

**Chapter Fourteen: From Now On**

NEIL'S P.O.V.

I pace back and forth, wondering how Juliet is doing. Dr. Klaus told me I could be there, but I can't handle Juliet being in pain.

I hear Dr. Klaus tell Juliet, "Juliet, push harder. It's almost over. Just a little bit more."

I hear a baby's cry and I stop my pacing. I peek into the room and a tired Juliet lies on the bed, exhausted.

"The baby's here," Dr. Klaus whispers. "It's a baby girl."

I look at the baby, so tiny and beautiful. I tear up.

Dr. Klaus continues, "I am very pleased the baby was born safe and sound. Congratulations!"

I can finally speak. "Thanks, Dr. Klaus. For all your help." I lean in toward the baby. "Be a fine lady like your mother, okay?"

Juliet, who takes the baby in her arms, smiles at me sweetly.

I tell her, "Thank you for giving birth to my child." I feel myself blushing. Juliet kisses the baby's head. Our daughter.

Dr. Klaus turns to face us. "I understand you must be very tired, Juliet, but could you choose a name for the baby? I must fill out the birth certificate."

Juliet asks, "Do you have any ideas, Neil?"

I consider this. "I... um... no, I don't have any ideas. Juliet, it's up to you."

Juliet looks at the baby's face and decides, "Ava."

"Ava..." I repeat. "Welcome to the world. I promise to love you forever. Okay?"

"Neil?" Juliet asks. "Are you crying?"

I narrow my eyes. "N-no. I'm not crying. Just... um... from now on, I'll work really hard for the both of you."

Author's Note: That's the end. :) I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
